


Growing Up

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like this, you cherish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Nights like this, you cherish. No Kyle, no Clarith, just you and Michaela alone in the forest. Sitting under her favorite oak tree, trying to spot bluebirds in the dwindling light, watching her breath form icy puffs in the cold December air. If Riliane is your sun, Michaela is your moon, an elegant reflection of the one you love so. Her glittering eyes and her laugh like the song of a bird... it never fails to entice you, and sometimes you wish Kyle wasn't there so you two could be more than this.

"Oh, Allen," she says, taking your hand, "the forest is beautiful, isn't it?"

You smile. "Indeed. It's always been my favorite part of the kingdom."

"Mine as well." She moves to sit by a bush, pulling you down with her. "It's so peaceful." Michaela closes her eyes and rests her forehead against yours. You brush a lock of hair behind her ear and take her cheek in your hand. Dear Lord, she is everything you could ever want. She is Paradise on Earth.

You pat the knife hidden in your coat. Nights like this, you cherish.

Because they won't last long.


End file.
